Cory's Mobius Journal
by Doodleking400
Summary: An extra-terrestrial creature has fallen on the planet Mobius from the dark reaches of space. This journal was found with information of the creatures experience on Mobius, and the cruelty of some of its inhabitance. It is unknown where the creature is now, but its sudden appearance on the planet has left a dramatic impact in its path. -Credits will be placed on final part.-
1. Chapter 1

March 8th 2010.

Hello Journal.

My name is Cory, and I have come from a planet that is not like the one I am currently on. I come from a planet called Doolarosus, populated by a race of Doodles. I am also a Doodle, but I have a feeling I am not complete due to what has happened to me. I was sent here by accident when I was chased out of my home for unknown reasons. It is currently dark out, from what I can guess is roughly midnight. So far I have not seen of what creatures exist on this planet, but by the crater I accidentally made, I am sure they do not wish to meet me just yet. Finding this journal in this old shack is possibly my best bet to keep myself calm in this place. It is difficult to write in this due to the lack of light in here, but I can manage as much as I can.

March 9th 2010  
It has been 6 hours since my decent to this planet; at least it is the best I can guess. I have no clock that will help me tell time in this shack. It's very dark in here, and even the light illuminating from the broken window isn't much help either. I am still shaken from the events that took place back home. I was chased out by security because of something I had in me. Whatever they found, I have not the faintest clue as to what. I did manage to go into one of town's access portals, but it somehow malfunctioned when I got in. It didn't send me through a tunnel connecting me to one world to the next, it launched me into space! I was flying through space as if I was just a screaming comet. It felt like it took me just a few minutes to land here, but with how time acts in space it was probably longer. I am lucky to have survived the crash, which is something I find impossible. To travel Billions of light years at the speed of a rocket and crash landing without a scratch just doesn't make sense…Did the portal's energy protect my fall? Oh well, It is not important. What is important is that I need to figure out where I am.

March 11th 2010

While I was resting in the shack, I was able to faintly see one of the possible creatures of this planet. It was some kind of brown short creature as tall as me, with long thick spines coming from its head. I believe that it was a creature my old academy teacher told me about. He explained that the Doodles had the ability to reproduce with any species they came across, with the acceptation of producing a life form that had the bipedal exterior of the doodles, yet the appearance of the other animal. It is possible that the creature I saw may have been the exact same Byproduct, though I am not certain. Maybe one day I will have the courage to go and speak to the creatures here. I do hope they are not very aggressive. I've had a lot to deal with enough as it is.

March 12th 2010

It has been a while since I ate anything on this planet. I was too scared to go out and see if anyone was around to find me. I believe I faintly heard the conversation between two of the inhabitants of this planet. It appeared as though they spoke in proper English like I do. It is typical to realize this fact though. Through the years the English language has become uncanny to most planets, I wouldn't be surprised if this planet knew it as well. Maybe it was safe to go out and speak to them.  
They spoke about a crater that was found with purple smoke coming out in a park. Afterwards they talked about trying to find the alien and hunt it down. Perfect, this gives me a good reason to stay in this rotten shack.

March 14th 2010  
I've been thinking for a long while of whether I should gain the courage to walk out inside of the nearby towns if there was one. I have barely seen much of the outsides surroundings since I've gone into this shack. It was too dark out for me to see if there was anyone nearby. I should probably sneak around town when no one's looking so I don't get into trouble. For all I know the people in this planet could be hostile to foreign entities such as I. I wonder if they have any markets that sell food.

March 15th 2010

Last night was possibly the worst time for me to ever try and get food. I went to go see if any markets were nearby in a small town, but I didn't want to be caught by any authorities. I snuck out to this closed down market place and snuck in from the back. When I made it inside I looked to see of what kind of food they had. It was a bit surprising that they food they had was like on my planet. Hamburgers, spaghetti, bread, waffles, and pancakes were located in the freezer section of the store. When I was about to leave, I must of accidentally tripped on an alarm in the store. I was lucky to escape with some food in my hands, but I have a feeling that they might find me soon. I better keep low and not do more stupid things here.

March 16th 2010  
I feel glad that I finally got to eat something from hiding in a shack for a few days. Having a prepared fridge cheeseburger with chips was pretty much the best I could eat though. I never really had the chance to explain my experience of the outside of this place. It is NOTHING like what I saw back at Doolarosus. I have never seen so many different plants in my life! It looks absolutely beautiful here. It would explain why there're not much of the towns here. All I ever saw was small simple buildings compared to where I lived. Each one of those buildings had their own unique design to them as well, as if they were all built specifically for 1 person, yet all the buildings look big enough to hold a family at best. Could these buildings be homes for the people here?

March 22th 2010

it has been a long while since I wrote in this book due to my "newly developed routine" I have on this planet. I have planned that I could just write in here when anything of interest had taken place, since having to write down the same thing over and over would become an act of insanity to me. Anyway, this morning was something I will never forget. When I woke up this morning I had noticed that my left arm grabbed onto the ceiling while I was asleep. I will admit I do some strange things while I sleep, but the ceiling was practically 10 feet above my head compared to my height. Hell, I was even lying on the ground! My own arm somehow stretched up to the ceiling just to grab it! I did manage to make it go back to normal when I released its grasp, but I couldn't help but be stuck in surprised through what I experience…I guess anyone would be if they just found out their arm somehow extended in length for no reason.

March 25th 2010

My heart is racing very fast. This morning, I saw one of the creatures of this world walk into the shack. I knew this place wouldn't last as a hiding spot for long, But I hope this creature doesn't find me under the table of this place. Me writing in this book will probably give me aw-/\/\/\

*long scratch from a pencil mark*

March 26th 2010

I did have a fair time today since the Mobian came by. When this creature found me, He revealed himself to be some kind of grey creature called an echidna. He told me that his name was breaker the echidna, which I will admit to be a strange name for anyone to have, really. I was glad he didn't want to hurt me. He was interested as to who I was and where I came from though. I was a little hesitant to tell him, since I was still shaken up from him finding me. So far the best I could tell him was that I am a doodle and I currently live in a broken shack. He was able to tell me the name of the planet I was on also. He said that the planet's name was "Mobius". I was surprised to see how nice this creature was to me. If this Mobian is kind, perhaps a lot of the Mobians here are the same.

I hope.

March 27th 2010  
After my meeting with Breaker, I believe I finally gained my courage to walk out on Mobius without fear. I exited the shack as soon as I got up from sleep, and was greeted by the bright morning sun. It was nice and warm, and a lot of different plants shined reflecting the sun off of their green texture. I began walking inside of one the towns, and I noticed that there is a lot of different creatures here on Mobius. It was incredible that the diversity rate for theses civilized creatures were so large! So many different colors and designs just amazed me. Though, I after a while I noticed something that I wish I didn't. While looking at some of the Mobians I noticed that they were glaring at me. It was a very uncomfortable feeling to see so many people just glare at you like you're the scum of existence. After I went back to the shack, I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight.

March 29th 2010

I didn't leave the shack since I was a little frightened from that "pleasant greeting" from the Mobians. I spent most of the day yesterday just sitting and watching the door. It was very quiet that morning. The only thing I think I heard was just some kind of hissing noise, from maybe an animal of some kind but that was just it. I remembered when my arm stretched to the ceiling in my sleep. I stared at my arm for what it seemed like hours, until I thought about how I could do it again. I tried to see if maybe I could stretch my arm by holding onto something and walking away while the object was stuck in the ground, but it failed. I don't understand! How was I able to do it that night? Did I need to be asleep for it to happen again?

March 30th 2010  
After much practice I think I was able to figure it out. While trying to stretch my arm again, I had given up and began to sit down on the floor. My body slowly relaxed, and then my arm just suddenly stretched down onto the floor. I needed to be relaxed in order to stretch! Now THIS is amazing! I never knew my species could do this, and even if they did why haven't I seen it in action? Maybe it was a rare occurrence to have this ability. It was just so strange.  
April 1st 2010

after a long time to myself, I began to walk outside to the shack and into town again. By this point I was very aware of the Mobians that were glaring at me still. After a long time in walking in the town, I suddenly was punched directly in the face by a purple …I don't know He looked like a greasy purple hedgehog with spiked quills on the back of his head. He also had a gang of other Mobians laughing with him. I got up as quick as I could only for the Mobian to kick me down again. He said I was crossing on his home, and that I wasn't welcome here. I didn't want to get hurt, so I said I won't bother him…That is until he said I didn't understand him. He told me Mobius was not for the likes of me, and that my type was nothing but scum. I don't get it! What person talks like that? Before I could make a response, He then kicked me away and gave me the opportunity to run. Although before I could get away, something horrible happened. I was hit by some…kind of burning sensation in my back and was knocked out seconds later. I then woke up inside of a back ally with large marks all over me with the sky dark as the shadow over me. By the time I woke up, I was running for my life. The Mobians were nowhere to be found, and I thought I was safe until I made it to the shack…

They know where I live…

Sitting on the shack's wall was a message. It was just the words "Go die alien scum" in red paint.

I don't think I will ever be safe here.

-End of chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

April 2nd 2010

I wasn't able to sleep in that empty shack since I found that message. I tried to see that maybe I could get rid of it somehow, but I then thought that it was pointless. They know that I live in this shack. I don't feel the injuries since last night anymore; In fact the marks are actually gone. Somehow the scars and burns I had Disappeared over night. How is this even possible? I have never known a creature that could heal on their own so quickly, letter known a doodle having that ability. Is it possible that I dreamed what happened last night? Either way, I am going to go outside again and see if I can observe theses Mobians in action.

April 3rd 2010

I have returned to my shack to confirm my analysis of the Mobians, and I believe to have come to a conclusion…

This place is crazy!

I have watched some of the creatures here fight one another on street corners, alleyways, homes, and multiple places as if it was a common thing for them to do. I've also seen a lot of Mobians back talk each other acting as if one was more dominant then the other. Not only had that, but I then seen something I couldn't believe. The power of these things is….I don't know how, but some of these Mobians are literately so strong, that they can send someone flying through a brick wall by just punching them. Not only that, but I see that they have some kind of energy source generating around them. This energy source seems to come in multiple different types, but I am not sure as to how many there are. After watching 2 Mobians fight each other, I then found out what may have caused that burning feeling I had when I was attacked. This one Mobian just fired some kind of light from his hands. Some kind of energy blast just launched out of its hands and launched his opponent through towering buildings. I could almost feel sickened from the heat. It reminded me of what happened to me before with those thugs.

After seeing what happened today, it is safe to say that I will die here if I don't find a way to keep myself alive. I also will need to find another place to hide as well. I can't take the chances of having to be stuck in one spot in this horrible place.

April 5th 2010

I was able to leave the shack yesterday with the diary I have in hand. Right after I left the shack, I had noticed that there was a forest not far from where it was positioned. After a lot of thought, I have decided to go into the forest hoping that maybe it was safer than going near the city. It was a very damp and dark place even out in the middle of the day. Apparently the trees were high enough to cover the light of the sun. It felt like hours since I last left the shack. I have no clue exactly as to what time it is, nor am I able to tell from how the sun is positioned even without the trees. I hope that maybe I'll find a place to rest. I guess anywhere will have to do for now.

April 6th 2010

while walking in the forest, I notice some kind of shiny object within the small hint of light resting on the ground. I was very curious as to what exactly the object was, so I went go see if I could pick it up. Upon doing so, I then realized that I made a huge mistake. It was a bear trap, and It had my hand trapped in it with its teeth, digging into my wrist. I screamed at the top of my lungs from the pain I had to endure as this horrible thing dug deeper and deeper into my hand. To the best of my efforts, I was unable to get my hand free in time as the bear trap then finished closing onto my hand. It chomped my hand completely off. I rested near a tree trying to stop the bleeding with the leaves around me, but I couldn't. I had no way to stop the bleeding, and I thought I was about to die until…

Something I couldn't believe happened.

I as I rested near the tree with my hand bleeding, I then felt this strange sensation on my arm . For some odd reason it was slowly going away. I went to look, noticing that my arm just stopped bleeding. The pain then just numbed itself by this point, which made me think that maybe some of my nerves died out. It was then when I noticed I started to bleed again…but this time it was very unusual. I watched my arm bleed, but instead of just dripping out of my wound, it decided to sluggishly climb itself downwards and curl around. I lifted my arm upwards to see that my own blood was literately defying gravity, and regrew my whole hand in about 4 seconds right before my eyes. I had no clue as what was going on. I was shocked out of my mind to see that I just…regenerated my own hand…I am certain no doodle is able to do this! What the hell is going on?!

April 7th 2010

I had spent the whole day practicing my new abilities with much success. I found out that I could do more than just stretching and regenerating. With my mind alone, I was able to make my hand take on different shapes with ease. I was very excited to see that I was able to do this after having to hide from the Mobians of this place. I was able to turn my hand into a blade, and began to practice with it. I was able to make it sharp enough to cut down a tree with just 6 hits. It was absolutely amazing that I was able to do this for all these years, and just discovered it now. It took a lot of time, but I slowly gained control of my arms stretching ability. I don't need to let my arm relax on its own, just to stretch now! I could move my arm around as if my bones stretched along with it like a snake. I wasn't able to complete much training since I must have worn myself down while doing so. I am going to see if I can complete the rest tomorrow.

April 12th 2010

I have been training for quite a long time since I last wrote in my journal. I wasn't able to update my progress due to forgetting to have to do so when I kept wearing myself down, so right now I shall tell everything I have done for my training. On the 8th day, I have decided to see if I could do more than just change the shape of my hands. I also apparently can stretch my whole body. Not only that, but I could even shape shift into a number of things with my body as well. I shape shifted myself into a long pole and back to normal, seconds later. For 3 days afterwards I then began to see if I could train my body a little without the shape shifting. I was able to train my body with some normal fighting moves like punches and kicks. After a while I then moved to much more advanced fighting moves, and trained my body stronger and stronger. I could feel my blood burning in me, and the feeling was amazing. I felt so pumped with adrenaline, as if I could take on the world. Afterwards I began to run in the forest with the dairy in my hands. Even with the trees in front of me I couldn't stop. I used my body alone to avoid them, with a simple push with my feet; I could jump off the trees and keep moving as fast as I could. I had so much power like this in me, and I had to wait until this very moment to find it all out? Well, at least now I feel confident that I can fight, but I hope it is enough to survive here.  
April 14th 2010

I have finally walked out of the forest after trying to find my way back. I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to get lost in there. Nevertheless I was glad to have found my way out of the forest. I made my way to the city, where I tried to see if I could sneak my way around away from anyone that would want to attack me. I tried avoiding any police force or citizen I could without being noticed. I am now resting here in a back ally, trying to write in as much as I can. You know, ever since I first met breaker, I've noticed that I haven't seen him since I first met him. In fact I don't think he ever told me where he lived either. I wonder what happened to him….

April 15th 2010

Today I just saw 2 thugs fighting down on a purple echidna in the alleyway. I couldn't stand the sight of this place and its destructive ways, so I wanted to see if I could stop them. I did…They were pretty scared from when my arms stretched and hit one of them in the face. I was able to make them run off like a bunch of sissies, which was surprisingly easy to do. I went to go help the echidna up, but he suddenly punched me in the face. He said that he doesn't need help from a freak like me…Bullshit! He couldn't even defend himself against those freaks, and he thinks he can act like a tough guy now? How do these people think like this? After he walked off, I went to go look around the town with all the mobians. I was surprised that a lot of them didn't notice me walking near them, which made me think it was pointless to hide from them to begin with. I made my way to an apartment complex that had a ladder to the roof on it. Since a lot of these Mobians don't seem to like me, it would probably be for the best to be away from them and sleep on the roof. Who knows, maybe it's more comfy then the inside of this place.

You know…After a lot of thought of what life is like here, I think I realized the Mobian stereotype…

Mobians are aggressive, mean, and very cocky with each other. They really want to see of who is stronger, Even if it means to kill the other…And I'm stuck in the middle of it all.

April 16th 2010

I encountered that group of thugs again, the ones that tried to kill me for being here. They are NOT happy having to see me again. I couldn't tell, but I remember there being at least 3 different Mobians. The hedgehog Mobian walked up to me and asked why I am still here. As stupid as I am I said "Maybe I am just attracted to this place". I'm never very good at coming with witty comebacks, even when my life is on the line. He punched me in the face and sent me flying to a pole on the side walk. Afterwards he tried to run towards me readying his fist, but I tripped him and slammed his face onto the wall with my foot. Unfortunately, I can tell what I did just made him mad. I let go of him to see if he could get up, and by the time he did, he began socking me left and right. I did try to defend myself but…Well I had to act fast. While I defended myself, I used my free arm to stab him in his heart…I was completely shocked as to what I did...those other Mobians didn't like it either, as one of them suddenly fired a blast attack at me. I was able to jump away, but he was able to burn my leg to a crisp. I then rushed at him and knocked him out with a drop kick… One of them was able to get away, but in a way, I am glad he did…I looked at the body of that mobian I just killed and….I don't know why but….Seeing him just scared me…I feel guilty for harming him but….It felt great in a way. It was an odd feeling to have.  
April 18th 2010

I have decided to continue my study on the abilities theses Mobians possess. After watching a battle between a blue echidna and a purple hedgehog, I have noticed that the Mobians have a very strange way in using their powers. The blue echidna was flying through the air with intense speed towards the hedgehog, as the hedgehog then began to charge up some kind of attack. it thrusted its hands forward towards the echidna and shouted out something that I could barely make out. It then sent out a massive beam that sent the echidna flying through the air and into a building, causing it to demolish itself.  
As I think now, I could vaguely remember him saying something like "chaos _". I suspected that the power these creatures use is in fact called "Chaos", but what was strange was it shouting out the name of the attack. Why exactly did it do that? Do Mobians need to do this to use their attacks, and if so why?  
My only guess is to express their intimidation to their enemies which would be typical by how they act, but I can't help but think there may be more to this.

April 28th 2010

A long while has passed since having to deal with that gang. Not much has happened in the course of days from my last entry. Mostly simple things like walking, and hiding are the best I could talk about. I tried my best to keep myself out of fights because well, even when I took on that gang of thugs I knew that id still have to deal with even stronger fighters. Although, even with me avoiding fights it felt GREAT to actually feel strong for once. I actually feel happy being here now. I felt ready for anything this planet could throw at me, and I felt that it would never change. I am happy to announce that I am getting more use to my new abilities as of now. I am able to slip by this planet undetected while disguised as a brown Mobian. This amazing new ability gave me the opportunity to find food and safety without any problems so far. I just hope it will last.

-End of chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

May 4th 2010

I think I have found something useful for my research on Chaos. It appears to me, that there is actually tales of where this energy source came from. From what I've heard, Chaos comes from a bright colored emerald, that shares the power to whoever was able to get a hold of them. The problem is, the emerald's location is unknown, and so far no one is yet to have found it. It is possible that if I obtain this emerald myself, I could learn the secrets of survival from this plan-

-Page cuts off with the pencil sliding off the page, leaving a mark. Blood splatter is seen on what covers most of the page.*

May 5th 2010

*Page written furiously*  
These Monsters. These fucking Monsters! Nothing but blood thirsty shit sacked monsters! All of them!

I was fucking attacked last night. A gang had snuck up on me and tried to kill me with knives, stabbing into my flesh, but I AM NOT DEAD!

I don't know how, but I survived. I survived shots in my fucking brain, my heart, and everywhere else! I am still alive, and healed!

This place  
This piece of shit.  
It's nothing but murder and pain. That is what drives them...I must do something about this. I'll skin them all alive, and slaughter them like the rodents they are. All of them. All of these abominations!

May 6th 2010

after reading my journal from the last entry I made, I couldn't help but be horrified as to how angry I was…Yes, these monsters tried to harm but, why would I want to waste my energy on killing them? If I want to be something of difference on Mobius, I need to not be as low as the Mobians themselves. Besides, I have no reason to judge them. For all I know, they probably thought I was a public menace since I slaughtered a Gang group before… I still feel guilt from that day, but at the same time I don't…Why?!

May 8th 2010

I have been sweating a lot lately…I am not sure why I wanted to start an entry like this, but it seems appropriate enough. I've been spending most of my time on the roofs of the buildings. It was a difficult challenge, jumping on roof to roof to get around, but I managed to do it quite well actually. I am afraid to stay around in one place in the day more than in the night. The reason why is because I am more worried about these barbarians finding me and trying to hunt me down with ease...Not only that, but I have been getting very strange feeling whenever I look at a Mobian from above to too long…I am not sure why, but I just get angrier and angrier the more I look at someone passing by or fighting. My blood feels as if it is literately boiling under my skin when I saw 2 Mobians choking each other on the side walk. I had a terrible urge to harm them for being stupid. I must not let my anger get to me though. These freaks Mobians are just misguided.

May 9th 2010

Something is wrong. Very wrong. While I was asleep, I couldn't help but feel anxious. I don't what it's about, but I just can't help but feel disturbed. I can't sleep at all. Every time I fall asleep, I keep thinking about the Mobians, and how disgusting they are. Those arrogant pigs! Something needs to be done with them! I should just take a knife and stab them all in their genitals so they can wither as a forgotten race, without any hope to continue their fatuous generation! NO! No. I can't think like that. I need to be calm… I just need to sleep.

May 10th 2010

I can't take this. The night before, I felt nothing but cold sweat since the night before. I have done nothing but acted angry and frustrated since I was attacked. My body is shaking anxiously as I write on this page. I can't let my mind go. I just can't let it go, but I have to. I don't know why but I just have to. I have to do it.

I have to do it.

I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it.

I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it I have to do it-

*The words "I have to do it" Continue. The writing becomes more and more violently scratched in, ripping the last bit of paper at the bottom.

May 10th 2010

I feel…I don't know. I feel terrible. I don't have that anxious feeling anymore, but during the night I was going through a disturbing nightmare. I..I don't want to talk about what happened in it. I couldn't make sense of it to even describe it… During the afternoon was no trip either. I was walking around town, seeing that the town was barely filled with Mobians by this point. I went to go look around, trying to see where everyone was, until I saw a large group of mobians, covering the entrance of a near by ally. I disguised myself as a Mobian, and went up behind them to see what was wrong...

It was disgusting...5 mobians were scattered in the ally, seemingly mauled to death. Some of their limbs looked to be torn off, and 2 of their heads were splattered on the pavement. That must have been one gruesome battle.

I know it sounds like it doesn't faze me, but believe me the sight was nothing I was used to. I had to go hide near a garbage can to throw up. I staggered my way to a new place to sleep. Hopefully hiding behind a dumpster will distract me with its smell from what I saw.

May 11th 2010

I was able to sleep last night, which is very surprising coming from me. Today was slightly better than usual; if it weren't for the smell of the dumpster getting me intoxicated. I think I also contracted the flu… which went away after a while. That is pretty weird for flu to act though. Normally it would linger longer than a few minutes of the day. I guess I'm a fast recuperater? Anyway, I went to go check on that scene with those Mobians. The bodies were apparently cleaned up overnight, which is a surprise to know this place has at least some professionalism other than being barbaric. Still though, something didn't feel right. It felt like something was still there. Like my mind was lingering on something that I don't even know. I don't want to go over there just yet. I'll wait a bit tomorrow. Hopefully no one is planning on lingering back there.

May 12th 2010

I realized something about the fight from before. By the amount of blood on the ground, it seemed the fight had lasted a long time. Why were they ripped apart like that? From what I could guess, the amount of blood loss would have knocked them out half way through it, so it wouldn't make sense that they could just maul each other so easily like that. Also, why were they scattered around the alleyway if they were fighting each other? Wouldn't they be piled around on top of each other? ...I don't think they were fighting each other. I think they were trying to fight something off, and it just killed them all. I couldn't see any prints while I was there, but then again with that crowd there I doubt I could look without them covering the scene. I should probably go look over there again.  
There has to be something I missed.

May 13th 2010

I was able to make my way to the alley. The police left around 10 minutes before midnight, so I was able to sneak in without them noticing me. Last thing I need is for even the police to be after me for no reason. I looked around the area for any sort of clue of what could be here.. I couldn't find anything, but broken pavement and glass bottle shards. I'm not exactly a professional investigator, but then again I don't think I would want to be one anyway. Looking up areas with dead bodies sounds like some sort of nasty habit to me.

So, I couldn't find anything, but…

I did have this strange feeling about that place. I had this strange feeling of warmth just standing here. You ever get that feeling when you feel comfy and happy to the point your body warms up? That's sort of the feeling. I didn't understand why I would feel that, especially when I'm standing on an area where Mobians were just mauled…Maybe I'm just weird or something. I can't really hate Mobians that much, right? I need some time to find evidence, so I might not write down anything for a while until I find something.

May 16th 2010

It took me 3 whole days, but I think I finally found something that can give me answers. I checked every angle for some sort of clue of what could have happened. I checked everywhere for more evidence, and I thought that I could not find a single thing. That was until I looked just to my right of the wall, and I found something that made me feel both anxious and happy at the same time. There was a surveillance camera on the wall! It was placed down at the same height if someone was passing by, and it was so well hidden I never thought it was there at first. I went to go see that maybe it had something recorded, and I found that it still had a…Um…Well it had something. It was a black block like device that came out the side. It felt like it was made of plastic and had some sort of black tape inside of it. Is this what it records footage on? I hope so. I don't know anything about the technology here! It looks so downgraded! ...

Oh well, I'll find some way to use it. Maybe I'll find someone that can help me.  
May 17th 2010

I couldn't find any way to use that black box thing. Still, I feel that maybe it has some sort of use. I will continue looking around until I do. During the afternoon, I decided to go walk around the city. Apparently, Mobius isn't so very crowded during this time so I didn't need to worry about getting a disguise while walking around. I didn't enjoy my walk in the city though. Without a lot of the people walking around, it felt like I just walking in some sort of dump. Hell, the place felt like a dump even with the Mobians crowding the place. After about a few hours or so, I walked by this one building that looked abandoned and boarded up from the outside. I didn't really think about it that much until I started to hear noises coming from the inside. At first, I thought that some thugs gotten in and decided to wreck up the place, but afterwards I was suddenly "corrected". These two Mobians came crashing through the wall, going into a violent brawl with each other. The random fights that take place on this planet are so damn annoying. Every fight so far, including this one managed to just cause destruction, and shake the damn ground. I decided to walk away, but just when I was about to, I heard behind me a person shout "LOOK OUT!" I looked behind me to see something close in directly at my face, and then…Well, I apparently blacked out, because I can't remember much of what happened next. I found myself standing on a small crater in the ground, and this tall red Mobian looking shocked at me. I mostly swore at him and walked away in anger from having my face being hit with a damn ball. Not so sure why the guy was so shocked though. I guess he didn't expect me to get back up? Oh well. I'm tired, and want to go to bed.

May 18th 2010

The red Mobian thing found me again. I have no idea how, but I woke up to him standing ABOVE me as if he was watching me sleep. I asked him of what he wanted, and he just dec-*eraser marks*  
Actually, I think it will be easier if I just write down the conversation I had.

Me: OH f-AUYH! What the fuck!  
Mobian: Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you.  
Me: Wh-…Ok? What do you want then?  
Mobian: How did you do that thing yesterday?  
Me: What thing?  
Mobian: You don't rememb-..Oh yeah. That makes sense.  
Me: W- What? What is going on?  
Mobian: I accidentally blew your head off your shoulders, and you just grew it back.  
Me: A-uh…Wha?  
Mobian: That is pretty weird though. My gloves were design to be passive. There was no way you would of got hurt like that unless you're must be pretty fragile after a hit that weak.  
Me: My...Head grew back?  
Reks: *Gives hand* Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Reks.  
Me: I'm...Cory. *grabs his hand, shaking it*  
After a while he told me about him being part of some sort of fighting force. Apparently that Mobian he was fighting was actually someone attempting to destroy the city. His job was to take him out and put him police custody. This was the first person that wasn't focusing on killing people. Not only that, but this guy wasn't really a Mobian at all. He told me that he was a creature called a K-roo. I asked him of where he was from, but he just laughed and told me it wasn't important. He asked me the same question, and all he did was poke fun of my home planet's name. After our talk, he asked me to go on a tour of the city with him. I didn't really want to go, but he insisted that I did, like I didn't learn everything about how stupid this place was. He picked me up, and we flew around the city and saw an Arial view from above. To be honest, the sight looked kind of nice at first. I've never flown around before, besides falling onto the planet like a rock. He told me that the city was a good place to find any hero you needed. His group was trying to convince everyone that they're here to help the city, but even with their help people were having trouble with the system to begin with. I told him my issue of the people wanting to kill me, and that the people are just focused on killing each other for help. He was silent for a bit, and after he landed he told me to fight him. I didn't want to, I never wanted to, But I couldn't say no. He said it was a way to get to know me. He told me that I could choose whether I wanted to fight or not, but it felt like no was not an option to me.  
I decided to fight him head on, but before I could make a move, he hit me with some kind of blast attack. All he did was flick his finger onto my head, and he sent me flying as if I was doll to him. I was trying my best to fight him, but I was mostly just getting my ass kicked by him. I did manage to knock him around a few times, but he still did more than I could to him. Reks was flying around with incredible speed. I was barely able to catch up to him! After a while of fighting him, I managed to trap him and knock him down. We were both tired as hell from the fight. After a few minutes or so, he stopped the fight with me. He talked about me having a Unique fighting style, but I never remembered me even having one to begin with. He told me that I didn't have any real skill, but I instead rely on instincts. Because of this I am very weak in a brawl to begin with. Afterwards he left without saying a word, and disappeared in just a few seconds before I could even speak to him.

So! That happened. Can't believe I used up so much paper on this dairy though. I'm going to have to be careful on how much I can write.  
May 19th 2010  
It has been raining pretty heavy today. I heard from some of the citizens that there is going to be a flash flood coming soon. I might need to go on higher ground to keep myself from drowning. I've been thinking a lot about what Reks told me yesterday during that fight. I didn't have many skills I can work with. Come to think of it, I never really had proper training with a teacher either. I mostly just worked on my own. Maybe when I have the time, I'll see if I can work on my abilities just a little more… One thing that crossed my mind the most is well…How is it I was able to live without a head on my shoulders? Did my own disease keep me alive? To what limit can it keep me alive? I have so many questions, and close to having absolutely none to begin with. I better find a place to train in peace. Last thing I need is to be snuck up on again.  
May 21th 2010

After I woke up in the morning, I went over to a secure spot, roughly 2 miles into the forest where a Mobian couldn't find me. I trained for 5 whole hours (from what I could guess) doing multiple forms of combat and shape-shifting abilities. So far, I was able to increase the speed of my shape shifting with some shape techniques that I worked out in my mind. At first it felt a little difficult to speed up; because shape shifting literately drains you to the point you could pass out for some reason. I tried to see if I could form a complex sort of weapon like a gun, but I wasn't able to fire it. For one thing, I only know of what the outside of a gun looks like, and not the mechanical pieces on the inside. If anything I just made it look more like a deformed decoration instead of an actual weapon. Maybe I'll find something lying around the city. This place resembles so much like a trash dump that I'm not surprised that I might walk onto something strange laying on the ground. I'll fall asleep here in the forest tonight. It feels pretty peaceful out here.

May 22th 2010

I woke up to what I thought was the loudest explosion I have ever heard. At first, I thought something had blown up near me, but it sounded very far from my place in the forest. It was roughly far off to the city, just northwest of the forest. 2 buildings had somehow collapsed on each other. Apparently, Reks was fighting off 2 other villains by himself. I thought that he needed some help since he looked like he was having trouble. First I tried shouting at him to say I can help, but he was too preoccupied to notice me. I then decided to run my way up the collapsed building so that I could reach him. At this point, I couldn't help but admire how amazing it felt to just run. Going fast enough to break the wind as it goes past you just feels…I could say just incredible! When I was close enough, I jump kicked at the villain to see if I could do some damage, but all it did was anger him. This villain looked bigger than me and Reks combined! Not sure who he was though. Reks never told me the guy's name after the fight. Anyway, I uh…I barely stood a chance to this guy. He mostly tossed me around like some kind of ragdoll. Reks was able to get him off me with those power gloves he wears, and we managed to work together to take the guy down. Afterwards when the police came, I noticed something very uh…Strange about them. They didn't seem like any police force I've known. They didn't look like Mobians, nor did they look like they even came from the planet. In fact, they looked more like some kind of military force of some kind. Reks told me that these guys were actually some sort of Alien war unit called the Guardian Units of Nations. It doesn't sound like the most CREATIVE name for a company, but I digress. Whatever their sole purpose is on Mobius, I hope it actually is of good use.

May 23th 2010

Reks and I spent the whole night just talking to each other since we last met. It wasn't a very deep conversation. We mostly asked each other of how our days were and how we were handling Mobius. I told him that I was training since we last met, and wanted to ask if there might be a day we can fight again. Reks said that he's ready when I am. He was just about to leave, but I stopped him if I could ask a favor from him. I asked him of what the black box in the camera is for, and he just laughed. He told me that it was actually a memory tape for the camera. It allows me to see whatever was captured on it if I place it in a VCR. That was good news to hear. I asked him if he had a VCR himself, but he said that those things are barely used by citizens anymore, and that I'm most likely able to find one in a company unless I snuck in…Which to be honest is the last thing I need to do unless I WANTED to get caught. He did say he knew someone that owned one, but getting him to comply is very difficult to do, even if they were friends. Reks will ask him once he has time. I wanted to ask what the guy's name was, but I didn't get the chance. He left before I could say anything to him. It was a pretty quick day today. Nothing special happened afterwards. I guess I'll just sleep in a tree or something till the sun comes up.

May 24th 2010  
I spent my day walking around the city to see if there was anything new going on. The day seemed fine at first, but then I accidentally walked in on some G.U.N agents. Ever since I first saw them they seem to be patrolling the city more often than before. I have no idea whether they are doing this as some new way of keeping the city safe, or their here for sort of security reason. Each soldier wore the same uniform which is an armor patted jump suit with boots, gloves, and a bullet proof helmet. They also seemed to be very entitled to their name, since every soldier that walked by had SMG like weapon in hand. I know this is normal for army units, but their guns didn't seem normal. The guns looked 3 times bigger than SMGs, and they looked like they were powerful enough to break down a wall by just shooting at it. If the G.U.N have weapons that powerful, I can't imagine how much influence they would have on the city. I think it's probably best I don't piss these guys off too.

May 25th 2010  
I'm scared out of my mind right now. Right after I finished my last entry, some…Flying ship just came from the sky. The G.U.N said that I was under arrest for trespassing and murder charges. Oh that's just dandy! Mobians kill themselves daily, but as soon as I attempt to protect myself, I'm public enemy number 1? What the hell is wrong with this place?!

I managed to escape the thing, but soon afterwards I was being chased by the foot soldiers while they shot at me. I was right about their gun being powerful. The bullets were ripping everything APART! Every building I tried to hide in was either broken into from the bullets, or collapsed under the broken support that G.U.N obliterated. I was very close to being pinned down by them, but then Reks came by and rescued me. He took me away from the city to an open end of the forest. He asked me what was going on, but I had to tell him I didn't know. To be honest, not even I knew what was going on! All I cared about was getting the hell out of there. I asked Reks if I could stay at where he lived, but he said that the last thing he needed was to deal with the G.U.N. He did however offer me to stay with his friend, which lived outside of the city on an island. I did not hesitate when I said yes. Reks is planning on picking me up as soon as the sun comes up again. It was too dangerous to fly in the dark, with or without G.U.N troops tailing us.

May 25th 2010 (Morning)  
Reks Managed to fly me out of the city and off to the sea. While we were flying, he told me a lot about his friend. He said that his name was ******* (name is heavily scratched out) and that he lived in a mansion on Angle Island. He described him as being a cocky know-it-all, with some sort of king mindset as if he had control over everything. He also said that he lived with 2 people on the island as well; Lindsay and Dayton. I asked him how big Angle Island was, and he told me that we were close to it right now. I was surprised at what I saw. The island was a floating continent on its own! It was floating over the ocean completely untouched by the water, and didn't look like anything was holding up either. We landed right in front of this large house close to a far edge of the island, looking like it had 10 bedrooms to from the size it was. As soon as we landed, a person had walked out of the house to greet us. He said his name was Dayton, which was a white wolf with blue tips on his fur. He didn't seem like someone that was used to me as soon as we met, but I can tell he looked harmless enough to be friends with him. I said my goodbye to Reks while he was leaving, and made my way inside. Dayton introduced me to Lindsay first, which seemed like a friendly girl to talk to. She was also a wolf, but sort of pinkish compared to Dayton. I wonder if their related.

They told me that I'll meet ******* when he comes back from the town. It took most of the day to get here, so I guess I'll just sleep until he comes. Maybe I'll meet him in the morning.

May 26th 2010  
After I woke up the next morning, I went down stairs to see if ******** came back. I went into one of the rooms to see a large TV sitting by the far wall, with channels switching over and over. I saw some sort of Mobian sitting on a couch, lazily watching TV. I went to say hello to him, but he responded by saying "OH FUCK!" and punched me towards the wall. I was able to catch myself on the ground before I could hit bust the wall though. I looked at him to see that he was a *** M****** with **** ******** wi** **** ***ths *** a* *a**** *****and on *** **ad. He asked me what I was, and I responded by saying my name. I told him that Reks said I could stay here, and he just walks away saying "Oh"…Some welcome that was. I went to go talk to Dayton about him, and he says that ******** is like that with almost everyone but his girlfriend Lindsay. I don't get how you could live with someone like THAT, but with where I am I guess their used to it.  
Later the day I was able to speak to ******* while he was getting something to eat in the kitchen. He was telling me some things about Mobius like how some of the cities formed, and some of the governmental and military information about it. After a while, I asked him about himself, and he Told me about how he made home strong enough to withstand anything, just like himself. He kept saying of how powerful he was compared to most of Mobius, and that he could withstand whatever was thrown at him. Now I can barely tolerate Egotism as much as the next guy so it was easy to tell how much fun I'm going to have with him, but there was something about him that made me hate him. His voice made him sound so pompous, like he believed everything he was saying. It was almost uncomfortable to talk to him the first time…I'm sure I'll probably be used to it eventually.

May27th 2010

the next day felt like hell for me. I decided to go train outside, trying to cut down some trees with my blades. After some time, I saw ******* leaning on his house just watching me, with this sort of smirk on his face. I ask him on what's up, and he asked me if I was able to shape shift. I said yes. All of a sudden, he grabbed me by my hand and forced me to the back of the house. He said "If you want to live here, you're going to take care of this place". He then flipped me around, forced me into a shovel and started digging into the ground. I tried to get him to stop, but he was laughing while trying to dig something up.  
It was roughly 4 minutes afterwards till he finished. I formed back, angrily asking him why he did that. His only response was that it made me seem useful. I apparently didn't seem like I was capable of doing myself, so obviously I have to be a tool for someone else. I asked what he was digging for, and he just walking away. He only said that he was bored…Fucking hell.  
May 28th 2010

I managed to avoid ******* for today, hoping that maybe he won't find me going around his house. This place is pretty big to be honest. It has 4 bathrooms, 10 bedrooms, a gym in the basement, a beautiful view outside, and no sign of pollution other than whatever ******* gives off. I'm not so sure how he has plumbing up here in a floating Island in the sky. Maybe he has some sort of self-made plumbing system. Anyway, I was looking around inside one of the hallways and I managed to find an entrance to an attic. I walked up, and looked to see that there was nothing but junk. I was just about to walk away, but I accidentally tripped on something on the floor. It was a remote for a TV, just lying there on the floor. I thought it was nothing, but in my peripheral vision I saw something. I looked, and I saw an old TV with a VCR system hooked to it. I think this is for security tapes! It's hooked up and running all under sweet convenience! I haven't put in the tape yet. I'm going to make a reaction entry as soon as I see what's on it. I don't know where everyone else is. I guess their outside doing whatever. That gives me times to see what's on this thing.

I...I don't know.  
…I watched the tape over and over… It was a grey scale video. There was no Audio played, and the frame rate was choppy. There were 4 Mobians in the alleyway. Not so sure where the 5th one was at the time. They were talking to each other. It was not a casual talk. Their posture showed exhaustion, as if they were running before. I could of taken it as just people going on some sort of race, but their faces stood out...They look anxious. Something scared them. It was then, the video suddenly jump cut to their death scene I saw before. I tried to see if I could slow down the video, hoping that it would show me what happened…It did. It happened way too fast for the camera to keep up, but I was able to watch it h by slowing down the footage…Something just zipped by them, and ripped them to shreds…It didn't even give them a time to react…It just…Happened. The damn motion blur made it difficult to tell WHO did it with the video playing, but I paused it and…

May 29th 2010

I couldn't sleep… That face kept getting to me. I can't get over it…Lindsay and Dayton look slightly worried of me but…I don't know. They don't need to worry about me. I'm happy…******* has been making me do chores around his house. He's making me…Cook, clean, stupid shit like that while he doesn't lift a fucking finger. I'm stuck here, having to listen how "great" he is, while he does nothing but fucking INSULT me! I don't even have a choice! If I say no, he will just bring hell onto me and cast me out!...He's been a manipulative fuck the entire time, promising me that he's helping me live while treating me like shit! I'm tired of that asshole! I...I just want to sleep...

May 30th 2010

NO! FUCKING NO! ******* found the diary! ** found the **ges about him! He just to*k the *ook outside and *** rip*ed out the F*C***G pages in the diary! So** of my p**es are GONE because of him! I only **ve 5 pages left! FUCK HIM! FUCK YOU *******! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU F**K Y*U *UCK **U FU** Y** ************************************************************************************************************************************************

May 31th 2010

He…he won't leave me alone. No matter how much I fight back. No matter how much I tried to defend myself. He won't stop! ...It doesn't end! It won't end for me! ...He…He won't stop! … I can't sleep. I can't think. I am so exhausted… I just want to sleep.

It  
won't  
end.

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

June 3

for days I was trying to set my life straight here. I can't stand them. Not one god damn second of them. Some friends come over and just goof off with ******* and ****** till they pass out from alcohol or something stupid like that. One of them was a Gr** h******* looking thing named *i*****, that acted as if fighting and mating were the only 2 things he cares about the most. I'd watch ****** and ******* fight outside and in the sky, as if they were trying to kill each other till they stop and laugh. Reks also comes over from time to time, and occasionally I talk to him and avoid speaking of the shit that went on here. I didn't think he wanted to hear any of that. For all I know, he's probably been through worse.

Watching ****** just gets me so angry. How egotistical he acts, how destructive he is, how…Everything about him drives me crazy. I would do anything to set him straight…! All I can imagine is me just strangling that fucker for sucking in and shitting out the air I'm breathing. The thought of me just beating him keeps crossing my mind. The thought has kept me up almost every night I've been here, and dear fucking shit I want to embrace it right now.

June 4th  
I didn't sleep much last night. Didn't care about it. I was outside in the morning, training in the back yard. Don't know how long, and I don't care how long. The wolf, ****** walked out to see me today. I didn't talk about him much because he usually didn't have anything to say to me. Not so sure why. He mostly just talked about how silly I looked… Then I punched him in the face. I didn't want to deal with him. I had a lot on my mind. ****** came out much later to see what was going on. The sight of him just got me angry. I ran up to him, and told him straight to his face of the challenge I wanted with him. His only reply was him punching me in the face and sending me into the forest. He shouts that he won and left…no. He hasn't won yet…

June 9th

I couldn't sleep. Trained and fought *******. ** **dn't bother to block an attack from me. Nothing was able to harm him. Every time I blocked, He would send me flying. Every fight was the same. He always won the fights. Every fight we did was always a loss. He didn't care. It just boosted his ego. Nothing was working. Nothing I had was useful. I couldn't take it anymore. There was even a time when the green he****** ******* would come to fight too. It was usually an unfair match. I fought him every hour. An hour long break is all I need till the next fight. That is all I need.

June 13th

I fought him for the final time. This time I knew I was beating him. I knew I was winning. He just pulled cheap shot after cheap shot at me. I felt nothing but anger. Nothing but anger about ******* being alive and in my sight. I think my anger fueled me, because it helped me gain the strength to get him to sweat. I don't know how I managed, but I felt so close. We were in the air, punching and kicking each other as possible. I couldn't fly, but I didn't need it. The speed of my falling helped me deliver more power. We fought our way back to land, but it wasn't the Island. We were back at that city. That city that wanted me dead. ****** threw me onto the pavement and stood in front of me. "Your nothing but a looser and that's all your good at! Now stay out of my house" I thought he said. He left me there on the street….I was back at where I started.

G.U.N Prisoner Document

Prisoner number: 5-323-491 F-13  
First name: "Cory"

Last name: unknown

Gender: Under debate

Species: Doodle

Crime: Multiple accounts of homicide and assault. Number of exact murders is unknown.

Containment Procedures: the prisoner's containment cell of choice is under debate. The Prisoner Is currently placed in sector F for experimentation.

Bio: Accounts from witnesses and G.U.N operative "Breaker" claim "Cory" is a white, short, smooth skinned humanoid extra-terrestrial from planet identified by the prisoner to be "Doolarosus". The prisoner is roughly 3 feet and 4 inches tall and weighs exactly 88 pounds. The prisoner's face lacks any facial feature other than its mouth and eyes. Its eyes have no distinct color in them other than black, and white like the rest of his body. Its hands consist of 3 fingers and a thumb on each hand, and lack any visible toes on its feet. Eye witness accounts claim that "Cory" is capable of mutating its own DNA to shape shift its body continuously, which it used to claim the lives of multiple Mobian citizens in Central City. The estimated number of deaths is 27 in Central City thus far, but the exact number is still under investigation. "Cory" was captured while in a brawl with 4 hero agents against himself, after he was seen decapitating a Gator Mobian. "Cory" was able to single handedly knock out the heroes in just 1 minute within the fight, which gave G.U.N units enough time to intervene and capture "Cory". The hero agents had no fatal injuries after the fight, other than broken ribs, cuts, and bruises. One of the hero agents, Reks, appeared to barely have any wounds on him. "Cory" Is to be placed in Sector F for experimentation until further notice of executed plans for him.  
Objects collected from the prisoner on capture: A diary and pencil.  
Prisoner update: #1  
June 13 2010 7:30:23 PM

"Cory" has been placed in interrogation for analysis. The prisoner has rarely spoken throughout the interview, showing to prefer staring into space than actually speaking. Records of communication are shown below.

Briefer: Prisoner #5-323-491, it is good to see you in person.  
Prisoner: -No response-  
Briefer: I hope you know why you are here, "Cory". I have many questions to ask you. If you can comply with me then we can put you back into your cell early. Do you understand?  
Prisoner: -No response-  
Briefer: …Do you understand, "Cory"?  
Prisoner:…Yes.  
Briefer: Good. Now tell me, what reason did you have for killing those civilians?  
Prisoner: -No response-  
Briefer: …Agent Breaker claimed that your name goes by "Cory". Is this your actual name?  
Prisoner:… That is my name.  
Briefer: Can you tell me about your life, "Cory"?  
Prisoner: I don't live here.  
Briefer: We are aware of that. We also learned you were from a place known as "Doolarosus". Do you mind telling us about your life there?  
Prisoner: -No response-  
Briefer: Did you have any friends on Doolarosus you can tell us about?  
Prisoner: -No response-  
Briefer:…Alright then, can anyone on your home world do what you do?  
Prisoner:…No.  
Briefer: Are you s-  
Prisoner: I said no.  
Briefer:…Listen. You and I both know why were in this god damn room, so you better start talking and tell me why you committed those murders, "Cory".  
Prisoner: -No response-  
Briefer:…Dammit, say something! Stop staring into space!  
Prisoner: -No response-  
Briefer:…Alright. –Gets up and walks to intercom system-. Send in the guards and take the prisoner to his cell. –Briefer was attempting to walk out-.  
Prisoner:…I had to.  
Briefer: -Stops, and looks at "Cory"- E-excuse me?  
Prisoner:… If I didn't do it first, they would kill me.  
Briefer: -Glares at "Cory" and leaves the room-.

The prisoner was placed back into his cell at 7:41:19 PM

Prisoner update: #2: June 15 9:03:18 PM 2010  
Blood analysis show multiple DNA matches with select species, indicating that "Cory" may be a hybrid of sorts. The prisoner's blood also appears to be slightly lighter than any found on Mobius, and also appears slightly thick compared to regular blood. His body shows signs of multiple contagions of unknown origin, as well as his blood. After much analysis, his blood shows dangerously high levels of contagions (Roughly 94%) making up most of his blood compared to his body alone. The bacterium is under debate of being the source of the prisoner's DNA manipulation abilities.

Prisoner update: #3 June 20 12:34:03 AM 2010

The Prisoner was placed in a combat chamber and told to fight off testing dummies for further analysis of his abilities. He showed little to no interest in actually fighting the dummies, and simply punched them over the course of an hour. Otherwise, he was simply sitting on the ground and staring at the dummies even when scientists threated Cory with termination. Nothing was learned from "Cory" as of yet. A new alternative plan is to be used tomorrow.

Prisoner update: #4 June 21 12:20:00 AM 2010  
"Cory" was placed back into the combat chamber with entirely new dummies, replacing the old ones. Each dummy was filled with artificial blood made with water, red dye, and ammonia. As soon as Cory made the first punch on the dummies, blood leaked out from the nostril area and dripped to the floor. Cory simply stared at the dummy for what seemed to be an hour. Much later, "Cory" was seen slaughtering the dummies violently with razor-sharp blades. The scientists sent in more and more dummies for "Cory" to destroy, which totaled to roughly 10 dummies that were stabbed, decapitated, sliced in half, and flattened. When Cory was told to stop and go to his cell, He jumped towards the visual window where the scientists were held and began to bang on the window, attempting to attack them. Cory was then tranquilized and placed back into his cell.

It is now confirmed that the prisoner's violent tendencies revolve around visually stimulating blood. It is unknown for certain if this is the actual cause.

Prisoner update: #5 June 30 1:00:09 PM 2010

"Cory" was discovered to have left his cell, with the bodies of 2 soldiers left inside. Analysis of their death is yet to be determined. "Cory" was later found attempting to walk towards a window while disguised as a soldier. It was possible to stop him and bring him back, though it was expected that he would put up a struggle. It has been determined that "Cory" is too dangerous to have a cell for himself, and was to be placed under stasis until further notice.

Prisoner update: #* J*** ** 1*:*4:4* ** 201*

EMERGANCY  
EMERGANCY  
EMERGANCY  
PRISONER 5-323-491 HAS ESCAPED CONTAINMENT AND IS TERRORIZING THE WORKERS OF SECTORS F THRU C. MULTIPLE CASUALTIES ARE RECORDED AND ISSUED TO HEAD QUARTERS FOR IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE.  
ALL REMAINING SCIENCE PERSONEL ARE TO EVACUATE THEIR STATIONS ASAP AND REPORT TO THE MAIN SAFE ROOM.  
ALL REMAINING SOLDIERS WERE SENT TO SECTOR B FOR ASSAULT.

NUMBER OF SOLDIERS SENT: 78  
NUMBER OF SURVIVERS: 17  
ALL PERSONEL ARE TO EVACUATE IMMEDIA-*Explosion*

Cory's Journal  
june  
…I made it out.  
I'm finally free….  
I don't know where I am.  
Reks doesn't trust me now…  
He doesn't want to.  
Everything I had is g- *Pencil snaps*

-End of Final Chapter-

Thank you all so much for reading my character's story.

Credits:  
Cory the doodle, breaker- Doodleking400 ( )  
Reks- Rexultimatewarrior ( )  
Mobius,G.U.N,Angel Island- SEGA/ sonic team


End file.
